When a compressive force is applied to a metallic member having a curved section in a chord-wise direction, it tends to buckle substantially more readily than a similar member which is straight in the axial direction, and has no such curved section. To prevent the buckling and eventual destruction of such a member, it has been customary to increase the cross sectional area of the curved section and to add a reinforcement such as a rib to the curved section.
However, such measures inevitably lead to the increase in the weight of the member, and the space required for accommodating such a member. In certain applications, such increase in the weight and need for additional space may not be acceptable. For instance, a reinforcement rib may interfere with other components.
In situations where a destructive axial force rarely occurs, and slight deformation of the member can be tolerated, it may be possible to avoid the destruction of the member by reducing the curvature of the curved section or by otherwise controlling the bucking of the curved section, instead of simple reinforcement.